Where flash photography is used to capture images of people and animals, reflections may cause eyes to appear red, gold, or silver. This is due to the fact that human and animal subjects typically have dilated pupils in low ambient light conditions where flash photography is desired. Light emitted from a camera flash enters the eye through the pupil and reflects from the back of the eye, causing a reflection that may be visible in the captured image. The degree of this reflection in an image (e.g., the severity of eye discoloration) is typically proportional to the size of the pupil and tends to worsen when the flash is brighter and/or when the camera flash is closer to the optical axis of the camera. These conditions increasingly apply in modern mobile electronics with cameras and other cameras devices.